


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Moon Walk (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Casual Sex, Conspiracy Theories, End of the World, Flirting, Flirty Ten, Friends With Benefits, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Liu Yang Yang is a Brat, M/M, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Multi, Photographer Qian Kun, Plot Twists, Rich Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Robots, Strangers to Lovers, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Being Dumb, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**5:24 PM**

"Are you sure that it's safe being out here?"

Lucas brushed off the robot's concern with a dismissive wave."You worry to much Jirqiren."He said,and he's pretty sure that if the floating bot had eyes,that it would be rolling them right now.


End file.
